


haikyuu head cannons

by akaashisthiccthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisthiccthighs/pseuds/akaashisthiccthighs
Summary: some more haikyuu headcannons cause im bored as hell
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	haikyuu head cannons

oikawa: you know we tatse our own tongues all the time.

iwazumi: i can taste yours for a change :)

maki: YOU SMOOTH FUCKER

NOW ONTO HEADCANNONS

-oikawa is one of the most saddest characters in haikyuu and you CANT prove me wrong, this boy tried so fucking hard, he litterally worked his knee into a brace, he was on the edge of fucking collapsing, he didint go to sleep, this boy is smart as hell, this boy was so good at being a setter , he could have won he was always on the brink of winning and tried so hard and didnt even get to go to nationals...not even once

-we all now that tsukkichima is taller than yamamguchi right?  
one night tsukkishima decides to be nice and take yamaguchi on a dinner(because he feels bad for yamagachi and it totally has nothing to so with the fact hes so inlove with him XD) yamaguchi was enjoying the restruantt a little too much, causing tsukkishima to stare at him and wonder how he managed to make him fall in love with him.  
out of pure need tsukkishima starts to lean in to kiss yamaguchi when suddenly he hits his head on the dangling lights causing yamaguchi to snort before laughing so hard.  
"this is why i dont even bother anymore" mummurd the salty one. rubbing his forehead as yamaguchi giggled and quickly leaned over to kiss tsukkishima. tsukkishima rolled his eyes before he placed his hand behind yamaguchi's head pulling him intoa even deeper kiss.

le sigh I PROMISE ILL ADD MORE LATER BUT THIS IS ALL I COU:D COME UP WITH AT THE MOMENT


End file.
